


WARNING: Tentacles!

by moonfox281



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, DAY 1: Brothers in Blood, Jason is a tentacle monster, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentatodd Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: After their last encounter, Dick had a surprising reunion with Jason again in his apartment. And yes, apparently, his brother not quite brother was a tentacle monster now.





	WARNING: Tentacles!

New York, in his mind, was a complete different adventure compared to Gotham. And Manhattan, the glorious part of this city, was at all shades an evil twin of Metropolis. Days spent by with Dick calculating the little bits of miss and matches between this city and Gotham, and sometimes, just sometimes, Bludhaven. 

Dick came here to heal, and it was so far a colorful journey. Lots of things had happened, lots of subtle things that had kind of thrown him off his feet more than once lately. But all things considered, Dick thought he was doing fine. Not great, just fine. 

That was, until he came back to his rooftop studio and found Jason lying on his couch, eating his chips, parking booted feet on his coffee table watching FRIENDS on the TV. 

Dick wished he had remembered about the eggs before dropping his grocery bags down the floor, not until his ears caught the heartbreaking crack of them against the wood.

“Jason? What are you doing here?”

Jason smirked back at him. “I heard the eggs screaming, Dickie. Too happy to see me?”

“How did you get in?... You know what, never mind. What do you want?”

“Why do you always assume I want something? Makes me sound like a bad guy.”

“Because you always want something, Jason.” Dick steadied his feet. There he thought today was a perfect day. 

“Now you’re being offensive. What did Al teach us in the past, huh? Manner‒”

“Maketh man.”

Dick launched towards him. Jason let out a rich laugh and flipped up the whole couch. Dick jumped over it, just in time to catch Jason’s arm swing at him. 

There was once a time when they fought in sync, not the same style but they knew the moves like memorized notes of a duet. Their pieces fitted each other’s. Jason still threw his fists like a livid man despite having a cool head, the same restless way his Robin self had been, but now, his aim was right, his pace was abnormal, and damn was his strength magnificent. 

Dick watched Jason caught his punch with his bare hand like he had been waiting for it, grunting when admitting that okay, maybe fighting a post-Lazarus dipper with a freshly healed radius on the right might not be a good choice. 

Jason slammed him down the floor in a heartbeat. Dick didn’t even get the time to process what just happened, just folded his leg by instinct and readied to kick Jason in the stomach. Jason caught on his ankle as if he had read his mind, lifting the limb up and over his shoulder. 

“Give in Dickiebird.”

Dick grunted and curled the other leg around Jason’s neck, squeezing extra just to hear him huff out of breath. 

“Give in, Jaybird.”

“That‒gargh… fucking body of yours!” Jason laughed again when Dick tightened his hold. “Wanna see a surprise?”

“Try me.” 

Jason squeezed the ankle he held on Dick and pushed his right leg down beside his ear despite the other still clung around his neck. That, might be painful or even torturous for most people, but to Dick - who had lived under a roof of a circus and the raising hands of two acrobats - had learnt to pop some bones and bend to his limits since the day he started to walk. 

“You have to try harder than that.”

“Oh this is just me getting ready.”

Dick felt something grab his heel and pull it off Jason’s neck. That something slowly curled around his ankle, his calf, running below his pants and sliding on his skin. Something strong, something long, slimy, something… urgh.

“Jason what the hell…”

“Do you like it?”

From Jason’s back, about a dozen branches breached out over his shoulder, tore through his jacket, reaching over 6 feet above and shadowing down Dick’s frozen body. No, not branches… they were… tentacles? Dark colored, arm sized tentacles. 

Dick lost his breath, laying flat down the floor listening to his own heartbeat as the huge tentacles wiggle in the air. 

“You like it? I still have them since our last encounter. You still remember that right?”

“That time when you dressed up as Nightwing and went around killing people under my name? Hard to get that out of my head.”

“They’re surprisingly useful, especially in situation like this.” Jason smirked and wiggled his brows. 

A tentacle went down and slipped under Dick’s shirt. It was cold, slightly wet, and textured enough to make his skin felt sensitive. Dick yelped in surprise and shivered when the thing rubbed over his nipples. 

“You like that?” Jason grinned.

“Unhand me, now!” 

“Not until you promise to not try to strangle me.”

“ _ Telhas Teeze _ _! _ ”

“My Arabic may be rusty, but it’s not rusty enough to not understand you just invited me to eat your ass. Dickie, you have no idea.”

“The idea I’m perfectly clear of right now is that if you don’t let go of me now, I’ll find a way to strangle you with your own arms, and you have fourteen of it.”

“Whatever you say, Dickiebird.” 

Jason slowly got up, he let go of Dick’s arms but his tentacles still curled around his feet.

“Well, unleg me too.”

“Easy, will you? I know how fatal those legs can be.”

The tentacles were off him after Jason got a good distance between them. Dick sprang to his feet, patting over himself, feeling the slime leftover on his body with a shudder of disgust. 

He recalled when Jason had got this power after being caged in the test pod. How he had swallowed up that original monster thing and spat him out.

“This is unnatural.”

Jason scoffed. “No shit.”

“This was supposed to wear off weeks ago. You can’t be still having it now. There’s something wrong, Jason.”

“Think I don’t know that? I’m the one who out of the shit grow 12 extra arms out of every part of my body. Though I might say, they don’t annoy me as much as they should.” 

“Don’t tell me you actually like this.” Dick watched with hesitance as Jason turned and split his arms into two long tentacles. 

“What if I do? You see how strong they are. I’ll tell you this, these bad boys can make a full English breakfast while I sit on a couch. Can’t see the cons now.”

“Don’t toy with reality Jason, one way or another it’s going to turn back and bite you in the ass.”

“I can see only one ass being bitten here and it’s not mine.”

Dick groaned. Ever since coming back, Jason had been saying weirdest things, like now his oversized body finally gave him the cheek to dance his tongue the way he couldn’t back in the days. 

He turned to pick back up the grocery bags and headed to the kitchen. Eggs were ruined, the cake got smashed, everything was messy. Suddenly, he felt even angrier at Jason. 

“Hope you’ve got a spot for dinner cause I’m staying over.”

Dick slammed his fist down the counter. “What do you want, Jason? Why are you even here?” 

“Chill, dickhead. And here they say I’m the mean one.” Jason shrugged and flipped the couch back with one hand like its weight didn’t concern him much. “Just need some fresh air. Gotham is pretty crowded these days, need to get away from the city for a time.”

“You mean away from Bruce.”

Jason turned back looking at Dick. The smirk on his lips fell off. 

“You’ve gotta pull B in every time we talk?”

They stared. Jason got a pretty mean look on him but Dick got a hell lot of need for an explanation right now, especially when just briefly two months ago, Jason still wore his Nightwing attire blazing guns down the heads he deemed unworthy. 

They could do this all day. But anger was just a temporary drive, soon enough Dick found himself sighing and switching attention back to the bags. 

“It’s not that I’m not glad to see you fine. It’s just… surprised me. And why me? Thought I don’t lie among your preference list.”

“Bludhaven is shit hole, man. I’d better stick my ass in your place than sleep in some cheap motel to find myself waking up naked in the morning.”

“Right.” Dick clicked his tongue. “Right, I bet you’d even let anyone come near enough to strip you.”

“Look, you’re gonna keep bitching about this or be a good owner and offer me tea?”   

Dick glared at him. To say his trust in Jason had hit rock bottom was an understatement. Jason was, in the end, Jason. Hard to not feel like he was being fooled half of the time, especially now with those slimy things growing out from his body. 

God, he was once a good kid. Rude and hot headed but still, a good kid. Now he was as big as a bull, smoking cigarette and acting like a delinquent. 

Dick jumped when Jason suddenly turned back and grinned at him. 

“You’re been staring pretty long, dickie boy.”

 

Dick tried not to throw the kettle at his head. 

 

* * *

 

Three days.

Three days so far, and Jason hadn’t left.  If anything, Dick expected him to gain some weight by the amount of spare time he laid around eating chips, watching Netflix and doing absolutely nothing.

Dick watched him throw another mighty kick on the sandbag and clicked his tongue, realizing that nope, that wouldn’t be the case, not with Jason exercising like he was getting ready for an MMA match. 

Strike. Dodge. Elbow. He fought like a machine. 

Even though they didn’t stand eye to eye most of the time, Dick liked watching Jason. He liked the way the blows from his right arm tended to lend a little bit higher than the left. He liked the way Jason used his standing smartly, switching between legs consistently, making it hard to figure out which one was the weaker. His strikes were solid, separated but effective. Like a rap song played by a street performer, the moves were off track but together they made a great story. 

Dick liked reading people. He liked reading movements. And to him, Jason molded himself into a historical novel, one of wars and emperors.

“You’ve been staring a lot.” Jason smirked. He wiped the sweat of his shoulder. “Care for a match?”

Dick pursed his lips. He really shouldn’t, but he was never that good at making decisions. 

“One on one, like old times?”

Jason grinned. “Like old times.”

They moved before thinking. Dick enjoyed this. 

They let their bodies do the talking. Dick even heard Jason snarled out a rich laugh. He liked Jason’s laugh when it was this honest, this innocent. Just like old times when they wrestled in the ring down the Cave where Bruce had gone off to work, only letting go when Alfred told them to. 

Jason used to be the one whose back hit the ground first after five to eight minutes. He used to act grumpy about losing, frowning and acting offended when wriggling himself off. Now, Dick couldn’t say one on one with Jason was as easy as it used to be back then, not with Jason still goaled the spirit like there was a champion cup for each game. Dick really wasn’t that surprised when they dragged on to the 10 th minute. 

“Still a spider monkey, huh?” 

“Still a barbarian, I see.” Dick huffed. He felt hot. It had been long since sparring felt this good. “Though you actually look like a barbarian now.”

“Compliment appreciated.” 

Jason had him by the neck and lifted him up. Hell, Dick still wasn’t over how strong and fast he could be nowadays. It was like fighting a damn meta. 

Dick curled his legs around his neck, bent his back, dragging Jason down with him.

“Give in.” He grinned, pulling Jason’s arm and set it to the most painful angle. 

“F‒fuck!”

“Is that a yes or a no.”

Jason breathed through his mouth. “That’s a fuck.” He groaned, panted, punched the floor. Dick admired his effort when trying to lift both of them up. “When‒garh. When I imagine…having my head between your legs‒ugh‒it’s a lot different than this.”

Dick squeezed his legs tighter.  

“You’ve got guts.”

“No,” Jason panted. “I’ve got tentacles.”

Before Dick could react, he was ripped off Jason, sent to the air, and slammed down the floor. Tentacles wrapped around his legs, his hands, pinning him down. Jason rolled over, coughed a few times and rubbed his neck. 

“You work me the hell up.”

Dick snarled. “This is playing dirty.”

“But dirty is my style, Dickie. I’m an Alley boy, remember? You can’t stand on the street by playing fair and square.”

“You just want to use your tentacles.”

Jason pursed his lips and shrugged. “If you see them as uncool, you seriously need to fucking unwind.”

Okay, Dick took that a little offended. Just when he started to think Jason had actually manned up pretty cool beside from being a little haywire by the whole dead then alive again thing. But he hit the right spot, maybe Dick did need to unwind. The city still treated Nightwing as a stick up its ass after the whole fake Nightwing Jason pulled, and he had been  _ alone _ . Emphasize on alone. Injuries, cases, crime, too many things to deal with than his love life. Especially after Cheyenne too, it felt like too soon, but again, like an old memory.

“Looking at your face, guess I’m right. What happened to the red head?”

“Red head who?” Dick tried, feeling not so amused now.

“The not Barbara not Tamarian red head. Geez, Grayson, you sure have a fetish.”

Dick tried to kick Jason but the tentacle only held him tighter.

“I can feel that, they’re a part of me you know.” Jason suddenly smirked down on him. “Hey, want me to help ya?”

“Help what?”

Jason’s brows wiggled. Dick’s mind sparked. 

“Jason, no. I’m not gonna let you hook me up with someone.”

“Who said anything about hooking you up with someone.”

Dick could see he wasn’t going to be thrilled by the end of this. He pushed at Jason with his shoulder and intended to tell him to knock it off when he felt his tentacles slip under the sleeves of his sweats and reach toward his thighs.

Dick hissed. “Jason, control your tentacles!”

“Hum, dunno about that, Dickie. They kinda have their own minds.”

“You just fucking said they’re a part of you.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Jason!” Dick snapped his jaw when the limbs were running around the sensitive skin. “I swear if you move one more inch‒”

Dick hitched. Jason’s tentacles wrapped around his underwear, nudging at his balls. 

“You like that?” Jason grinned. His thumbs drew little circles on Dick’s wrists. “Breath, Dickiebird. I’ve got you.”

“Breath my ass! Can’t you se‒mph mmh!”

Jason only grinned wider when his tentacle thrust down Dick’s throat and made him swallow back his insult. 

Dick felt heat building up on his lower half, felt his legs getting numb by being pulled up, felt Jason’s fierce grip around his wrist. 

“You’re so tensed, maybe that’s why you’re such an asshole to me. You just need a nice rub, don’t you?”

Dick glared fire at Jason, wishing he could drill through his thick skull of much he wasn’t enjoying this. But Jason’s tentacles did their things, and Dick’s yelp around the slimy limb between his lips with toes curled and back arched. 

“You like me squeezing you like this?”

Dick groaned when the tentacles squeezed again. 

“That’s it.” Jason laughed.  Sweat rolled on his forehead, droplets Dick hadn’t notice before when he was training. 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut when the tentacles moved up and down his cock. He felt them toy with his…everything. His dick, his balls, his skin, his nipples. They were touching, sucking, branding their hunger on every inch of Dick’s body. 

Like drowning in fire, suddenly everything felt too hot. Dick’s vision either blurred out or turned black and white. His skin prickled at every movement made. His throat was stretched and had turned raspy with the huge thing nesting in. 

He wanted to kill Jason. He wanted to throw him off a bridge. He wanted to rip the tentacles out of his body alive. He wanted… more. 

When Dick moaned, he knew he was being stupid for wanting more. Yet, he wanted the arms around his member to move faster, wanted the one circling around his hole to do something already, and wanted the ones on his nipples to keep sucking. 

Jason let out a rich laugh and kissed his nose. “You look fucking amazing.”

He laid his head down Dick’s shoulder, sniffing the end of his hair and the area behind his ear. If Dick wasn’t busy being breathless with a particular thin arm toyed with his urethra, he might actually think Jason had sounded just as blown as he was right now. It couldn’t be, not when Dick was the one being done.

Once Jason got back up, Dick thought it must have been the light that turned his face a little redder than normal. 

Nonchalantly, he whisked off all of Dick’s clothes at once with his extra arms, tugging his shirt up to wipe the sweat down his chin.

“Wanna come?”   

The limb thrust into Dick’s hole. Dick choked on the one on his mouth. His stomach clenched. Like one explosion, everything burst. 

“Look like you did already.” Jason laughed. He laughed again when looking down at Dick. “Fuck, you did already.” He mumbled.

The tentacle finally left Dick’s mouth, sliding out between his lips with a sinful wet sound. Dick found himself breath through his mouth again, feeling the air cooling his windpipe and sore throat.

This didn’t just happen. It couldn’t just happen. 

Jason didn’t give him time though, he start moving his tentacles again. The one inside Dick start moving in all the oddest way, twisting and thrusting and dragging weird noises out of Dick. It wasn’t that big at the beginning, but the deeper it got, the more it swelled up until it sized like a wrist. And deep, so deep it went, reaching all the way in until Dick felt it knock against his stomach, just by his belly button.

The natural slime coated around the thing acted as a perfect lube because it slipped right in and out like a damn lubed sex toy, fasting the already brutal pace the tentacle delivered inside of him.  

Dick felt like flaming up, like he could be burning from inside out. He heard himself making sounds, sounds he could never imagine himself making.  

“Ja…Jason‒ah!”

“Hell, why can’t you just call my name like this all the time?”

Dick’s voice hitched again. All his joints sparked up and bent, feeling the electric shock when the tentacle dragged out and thrust back straight at his prostate. 

His back arched off the floor, neck bent and hands fisted. It felt so good Dick felt like blacking out anytime.

“Hey.” Jason suddenly hushed. “Hey hey, don’t hurt yourself like that.” He let go of Dick’s wrists all at once and started peeling off his balls of fingers. Dick must have fisted so hard he skinned himself. 

“Look at me.”

Dick bit his lips and swallowed back a moan when another tentacle circled around his rim and nudged in. 

“Dick, if you want this, look at me.” Jason’s voice, so close and warm, blew right down to Dick’s ears. “If you don’t want this…”

Dick snapped his head right back at Jason, staring at his wide blown eyes and only regretting when Jason’s barked out a breathy laugh. 

Dick must be stupid, or too lonely for this. Yes, he could only be, because god, Jason felt so good. He felt himself pulsing and twitching around Jason’s tentacles waiting for him to lean down and give him one mind-blowing kiss. 

Jason’s tongue curled around his teeth, rolled over his gum, sucking and claiming dominance as if Dick’s inside was his long claimed territory. 

While Jason was busy sucking his face, his tentacle made its move in. It felt big, bigger than the one currently inside Dick, big enough to have his eyes water and hands clawed marks on Jason’s back. Together they entwined and Dick felt stretched, so stretched. 

He was practically limp and unresponsive when Jason moved away, but when the tentacles moved in and out, so rough and fast, they had Dick jumped and came back to life again. 

It took too long for him to realized that it was his arms around Jason’s neck, and the voices filled the air was coming from him. The tentacles weren’t just moving inside him anymore, they were  _ drilling _ . They spun and curled and abused Dick’s prostate, dragging in and out so fast they moved Dick’s whole body along. 

Jason panted. He dropped his head low enough his hair tickled Dick’s face. Dick whined at another particular thrust and watched Jason frown while sweat glistered on his skin.

“Jay‒ ah! Are you‒mmnh… feeling this too?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jason huffed. “They’re me, remember?”

His stomach hurt. His guts twisted and denied the uninvited guests intruding. Dick panted staring at Jason’s eyes, palming his stomach and feeling him outside in.

Jason looked back like a cord in him had snapped. He suddenly bared his teeth, wrapped his arms around Dick and hoisted him up. 

“Goddamn it, you always fucking stir me up!”

They got up with Dick’s legs curled around Jason’s waist, and his tentacles still up and moving in Dick’s ass. 

Dick choked when each step Jason took, the tentacles moved extra hard inside him. 

Jason moved them into the bedroom, and threw Dick down the mattress. Dick yelped and shook all over when the tentacles slipped out not in the gentlest way. He laid on his back, legs spread and hole aching, twitching like he had been electrocuted. 

Jason pulled off his shirt, his pants, and threw them over his shoulder. He pulled his underwear down, and Dick couldn’t help but gulp. 

That wasn’t a dick. That was a fucking monster. What the hell happened when Jason came back to life?

“Wait!” Dick panicked. “Jason, you can’t. That thing will destroy me.”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean destroy you. You literally took in two of mine. Now spread your legs.”

Dick couldn’t argue when Jason had already nestled in between his thighs. He rubbed his cock a few time, panting while the precome coated the skin and eyes on Dick’s twitching hole the whole time. Dick watched him too, swallowing because he honest to god didn’t know if Jason’s monstrous cock would kill him or not. 

Jason dragged his legs around his waist, then dove in. 

Dick thought he might have blacked out for a second. Jason let him wait though, because of course Dick would need a moment with the beast inside of him. 

It hurt. It hurt so good. That was how terrible it was. It was so big Dick felt it in his breath. Dick unconsciously touched his stomach, felt the skin tighten and flex, felt Jason’s hard member throughout himself. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dickie. Should have done this‒nghn‒ long ago.”

Dick screamed when Jason moved again. He screamed so loud Superman must have dropped his belonging somewhere in the world. Jason fucked like he was trying to kill Dick with his cock. Thrusting up then down, in and out, painfully hard and so brutally fast. 

Dick couldn’t breathe. Saliva spilled out from the corner of his mouth and wet the sheet. All he heard was his heart pounding the same rhythm of Jason’s mercilessly pounding his ass. And all he felt was Jason’s huge cock splitting him open over and over again. 

Dick came again, untouched and fucked out just like that. He came so much it hurt. And Jason was still going, long from even reaching the peak of his game. 

Dick slacked against the bed, welcoming Jason’s kiss when he leaned down but that was it. He was so done, he was so done he was pretty sure he was gonna be sent to the other side by the huge cock of the Red Hood. 

“Hey hey, don’t let me have all the fun.” Jason snapped his finger next to Dick’s hazy eye. “It’s supposed to be about you, remember?”

Dick moaned when he hit at a particular angle. But then he felt something. Something wrong. 

“Jason?...Ah‒ Jay‒ aah…” Dick covered his stomach, shuddered while feeling Jason expand. 

“Figure I’d have you back in the game like this. Wanna know something nice?” Jason grinned, pushing his palm down on Dick’s stomach only to hear him hick up and jump. “I can transform my cock too.”

He could. He fucking could. 

It not only grew bigger. It grew longer. Dick twisted on the bed, kicking his legs while feeling the tip of Jason’s cock now grew so big it poked at his colon. His tongue poked out, his whole body shook and Dick could feel it. He could feel it. 

“You just came again.” Jason laughed. “Fuck, there’s barely anything left.”

He started moving. By now Dick couldn’t even hear the sound of his own voice, his own pants and screaming. He could only focus on the thing tearing his ass open and entering his sigmoid colon. He felt Jason pushing up his stomach. He saw it, too. 

Dick hugged his stomach, touching the little bulge while Jason threw Dick’s legs over his shoulder and speeded up. 

“I’m gonna come in you now.”

Jason panted. His thrusts faltered. Dick couldn’t feel it. By now, he could just laid there and took it. 

“I’m gonna come so deep in you, gonna stuff you full of me. So deep you’re gonna.Fucking.Taste.It.”

The resulting slaps from each grunting thrusts were probably even audible down the street. His cock went so far, too far into Dick, and then everything exploded. 

Dick screamed out what was left of his lungs when he was filled to the brim, full of Jason’s cock and his seed, so much of it. It flowed in Dick, so deep, so much, burning every corner of his guts Dick felt like it could come up his throat any time. 

When Jason pulled out, it wasn’t even a cock anymore. It was this long huge tentacle covered in semen, hanging limply between his thighs like a monster. 

Dick stared at it, felt the gush out from his hole and the space left empty inside of him that fit Jason’s monster cock. 

He took one last look at it, and passed out.    
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonfox281)


End file.
